


【盾冬】Sugar, We're Going Down

by TheWinterDumplings



Series: 【盾冬】Magic In The Moonlight [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterDumplings/pseuds/TheWinterDumplings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic In The Moonlight番外</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】Sugar, We're Going Down

番外

Sugar, We're Going Down

 

本来想写队长和巴基去大峡谷的 想着 啊 可以让他们在大峡谷这样那样 然后那样这样 结果最后还是没写大峡谷 只剩下这样和那样 写完后一看 和正片画风差太远了 远到了另一个星系 可以当两篇看…

 

慎入啊慎入

 

Dirty Talk预警

 

 

“我们一定是世界上最奇葩的新婚夫夫。”Steve一头倒在床上，顾不得身上的尘土。

“都听你的在迪士尼游乐园里举行婚礼了，蜜月地点当然要由我来选。”Bucky的声音闷闷地从枕头里传出来。

“到底为什么选这里呢？”Steve不死心地问。

“第一次来这里，我遇到了最好的工作。第二次遇到了最爱的人。”

刚刚举行完婚礼的两个人一路开车从加州来到了大峡谷，沿着步道从山顶走到了谷底。一路上停停走走，花了将近一整天的时间。一到小木屋中，就瘫倒在了床上。

幸好小木屋里有厨房和浴室，两个人简单地吃了晚饭过后洗去了一身的疲惫。

本来想早点休息，养精蓄锐，躺在床上的Steve和Bucky看着对方又忍不住吻在了一起。Steve趴在Bucky身上亲吻舔舐，摇摆着轻轻地摩擦着Bucky的下体。不一会儿，喘息渐浓，两个人都有了反应，眼看又要玩儿出火了，Bucky推了推身上的Steve。

“天呐，Steve，还要？”

“今天是我们新婚的第二个夜晚，你难道不想要吗？”

“可是你不累吗？”

“我没问题，你在游乐园的时候不就等不及了嘛？”Steve坏笑着问。

回忆起那一幕，Bucky的脸上现在还阵阵发烫。

 

从海盗船上走下来的时候，Bucky的腿都软了。他不得不夹着双腿，面色潮红地靠在Steve身上。

“哈，Bucky，我没想到你这么怕海盗船。”

“不是害怕，是因为…” Bucky欲言又止。

“怎么了，你身体不舒服吗？”

“我没事，可能过一会就好了吧。”

“你是不是中暑了？” Steve不由得担心起来。

“没有，扶我去洗手间，好吗，Steve。”

Bucky靠在洗手池上，捧起一抔凉水泼到脸上。

“亲爱的，感觉好些了吗？” Steve在一旁担忧地问。

Bucky红着脸，目光躲闪。

“你知道，不管有什么都可以和我说的。” Steve捧住Bucky的脸。

“就是有点，后面那个地方…” Steve继续用鼓励的眼光看着Bucky，“里面…”Bucky豁出去了，“我刚刚高潮了。”

“在海盗船上！？” Steve大吃一惊。

“就是下落的时候，那个点好像被顶到一样，大概是因为重力吧。” Bucky索性都说了出来。

“每一次吗？”

“嗯…”Bucky不好意思地承认。

“天呐，我简直要嫉妒海盗船了。”Steve开玩笑地说，“除了我，没人能让你高潮。”

“我就知道你会拿这个取笑我的。”

“我没有在取笑你，我在认真地吃醋。”

“别闹了，Steve。”

“承认吧，Bucky，你还硬着。” Steve趁机把手伸到了Bucky下面摸了一把。

之后事态便一发不可收拾，Steve把Bucky按在隔间里给他来了一发有生以来最爽的口活。Bucky不得不多休息了十五分钟，他的腿比从海盗船上下来是更软了。

 

“我那是…正常的生理反应…”Bucky一边争辩，一边忍住声音的颤抖，可恶的Steve还在不停地挑逗他。

“是我把你喂得太贪吃了。”

“别闹了，亲爱的，我们明天还要原路返回呢，上山可比下山累多了。”

“那就明天再休息好了。”Steve把手伸进了Bucky的内裤，揉捏那紧致的臀肉，指尖时不时地划过敏感的后穴。

Bucky咬紧了嘴唇，Steve实在是太了解他的敏感带了，不一会儿Bucky就被玩弄得面色潮红，四肢也软绵绵的没有力气，只有老二硬挺着，身上唯一一件内裤早就不知道被丢到哪儿去了。这会儿Steve正含着他的阴茎舔弄，他舒服地想要扭动，却发现被Steve紧紧按住了胯骨。

“宝贝儿，你也给我舔舔吧。”Steve一路吻了上来，在Bucky的耳边色情地说。

“嗯…”Bucky迷迷糊糊地答应了。然后突然感到身体一转，被Steve换了方向，那根炽热的老二就直接捅在了脸上。Bucky如饥似渴地舔了上去，感受着Steve的肉棒在口中变得更硬。同时，自己也被对方含在口中，感官上的双重夹击让Bucky头昏脑胀的。

Steve享受着Bucky湿热的口腔，一边把重点转移到了后面。他先是用拇指在穴口四周按揉，紧接着把舌头伸了进去。

“啊…天呐…Steve…”Bucky含不住口中的阴茎，侧头倒在了Steve的大腿上。

Steve看到Bucky的反应，更加卖力地模拟起了抽动。

“呃…嗯…好爽…”Bucky撑直了身体，向Steve的脸上坐下去。

Steve一巴掌拍在了Bucky的屁股上，让他发出了一声尖叫。Bucky再次俯身下去含住了Steve被忽略了的硬挺。他一边晃动着臀部，口中不忘了吞吐。Steve得到了满足，重新专注地用舌头操着Bucky。

“想要你的老二插我，Steve。”

“看看你这副下流的样子，求求我啊。”

“求求你了，想要你的大肉棒插我，用你的大肉棒操哭我。”

“接着说啊，我还没听够呢。”

“Steve，我想要嘛，每天都想着你的老二，随时随地都想要你在我里面。”Bucky知道他现在这副样子连最淫荡的贱货都不如，可他空虚的后穴等不了了。

“操，全都给你。”Steve把Bucky翻了过来，Bucky乖巧地跪趴在床上，双臂死死撑着床垫。

“噢，就这样，我的天呐。”Steve从后面操了进去，Bucky的甬道立刻接纳了他。

“你就喜欢这样，嗯？”

“喜欢…用力操我…额嗯…快点。”

“我的小婊子，你是我一个人的。”Steve压在Bucky的身上，双臂紧紧地环着他，两人之前没有一点缝隙。Steve又狠又快地耸动着臀部，身下人的呻吟声就是他最好的催化剂。

他一口咬上了Bucky的肩膀，满意地欣赏自己留下来的标记。

“啊…啊…我要到了…Steve…”

“急什么，夜晚还长着呢。”Steve抽了出来，只听到Bucky发出了一声类似抽泣的声音。

“求求你了，放回去，我喜欢他在我里面。”

“这么想要的话就骑我。”Steve无耻地说。

Bucky二话不说就翻身坐上了Steve的老二。

Steve着迷地看着在他眼前上下弹动的两个小红点，腰部一用力就起身咬了上去，牙齿轻轻撕扯着，同时不忘用舌头抚慰着乳珠。

“嗯…啊…重一点…”Bucky迷乱地在Steve 的老二上操着自己，每一次下落的时候都正好戳上那个令他全身颤栗的点。

“操，小坏蛋，你就这么饥渴？”

仿佛还嫌节奏不够快，Steve带着Bucky缓缓躺倒在床上，双手固定在他的窄腰上，疯狂的抽插起来。

“啊~~啊~~啊~~就是这样~~”Bucky的呻吟拔高了一个八度。

“呃，操，太舒服了，宝贝儿你可真棒。”Steve也爽得忍不住低吼出来。

“嗯啊…上帝啊...”Bucky的阴茎夹在两个人中间摩擦，前段不断的淌出前液，打湿了Steve的腹肌。

“你就喜欢这样是不是，你就喜欢我的大老二操你。”

“是的，操我，狠狠插我，我就是个欠干的婊子。”

“我应该给你淫荡的小洞塞上塞子，让我随时拔下来就可以插进去，干到你发情。”

“啊~~我要到了~~”话音未落，Bucky的老二就抽搐着喷出了一股白浊。收紧的后穴吸住了还在不停进进出出的肉棒。

“操，你下面这张小嘴可真紧。”Steve没有拔出来，直接翻了个身将Bucky压在了床上，更加猛烈地发起了进攻。

“嗯…不要了…轻点…”Bucky吃痛的求饶，然而整个人完全被Steve禁锢在怀里，无处可躲。Steve的呼吸变得粗重，下身的动作也逐渐失去了节奏，Bucky知道他快要到了。

“想不想要我的精液。”

“射进来~~全都给我~~”

“呃啊…都给你。”Steve最后挺动了两下，将一股股精液全部灌进Bucky的后庭。

“啊~~啊~~我要给你生孩子~~Steve~~”Bucky尖叫起来，Steve在射精的过程中仍在不断地抽插，一次比一次更猛，一次比一次进得更深。

两个人一直保持着同样的姿势，直到高潮的晕眩感褪去，喘息渐渐平静下来。

“难受吗，Buck？”Steve翻身下来，躺在了Bucky身边，一下下地抚摸着Bucky的身体。他知道他射进去的那些东西有的时候会让Bucky的身体不舒服，但今天他是在控制不住自己。Steve从男朋友变成了丈夫，这种甜蜜的心情无法用语言描绘。他知道Bucky也和他一样激动，今天在床上格外的热情。

“还好，很舒服，就是有点累了。”Bucky软软地回答。

“好好休息吧。”

Bucky侧过身，让Steve从后面抱住他，两个人的腿相互交缠。

“Steve。”静静的躺了一会后，Bucky说话了。

“什么事？”

“你又硬了。”

这样抱着心爱的人，即使才刚发泄了一轮，也很难没有反应，尤其是Bucky这么的可口。

“别管我，你好好休息吧。”

“我还想要。”

“你确定吗？”Steve松开了怀抱，把Bucky扳了过来，“我怕你吃不消。”

“没关系，稍微轻一点就好。”

“真拿你没办法。”

Steve抬起Bucky的一条腿，那里还是湿嗒嗒的，洞口一张一合挑逗着Steve的神经。他把自己一点一点塞了回去，缓慢地开始抽动。

“这样可以吗？”

“嗯…啊…你可以…再快点的…我…我没问题…”Bucky的呻吟就是给他的最好的回答。

两个人用侧卧的姿势又来了一发，这次Steve同样一滴不留地射进了Bucky的后穴，他轻柔地抚摸着Bucky，直到Bucky昏昏沉沉地睡过去。

半夜，Bucky醒过来，透过窗户看到了升到正空中的月亮，峡谷的轮廓清晰可见，他最爱的人正躺在他的身旁。


End file.
